


Equestria Girls - End of Harmony.

by THEEVILDOER



Series: Marvelous Universe [2]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEEVILDOER/pseuds/THEEVILDOER
Summary: Harmony is at stake yet once more at Canterlot High, however, this time, the challenge is much bigger than our protagonists think, as they are now part of a much bigger world.Second installment of the Marvelous Universe.





	Equestria Girls - End of Harmony.

**Prologue.- Awakening.**

* * *

_"Who I am?_

_Where I am?_

_What happened?_

_Why do I keep asking these questions that you don't even understand?_

_Oh, you hadn't noticed I was talking to you? How careless and how rude of you._

_Anyway, I don't doubt that you already know me, after all, my counterpart of that world with colored horses is quite well known._

_That's right, it's me, Discord, master of chaos and god of mischief, despite what Loki says._

_Didn't you know that I know him? Well yes, that's right, I share this universe with other beings as malicious and powerful as me, and even worse. That usually happens when you combine so many universes. Not that I was behind that combination, no, that was a creature who is much more twisted and evil than Surtur, Dormammu, Bill Cipher and I put together._

_Anyway, back to the point, I am Discord and to my disgrace, I'm locked into some kind of parallel dimension, all thanks to two beings, Merlin, the former Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth, and Festivia, one of the many usurpers that Mewni has had since they killed that Gothic queen... or did they banished her? I don't know, I don't really care. The point is that those two fools with no sense of humor locked me in this place just because I got the power to alter reality and tried to make the world more entertaining._

_But no, that pair of self-righteous idiots had to say: 'Discord, you've been a bad boy, now you go to the corner for being mean and we don't care if we're not your parents, you have to obey us because we're old and boring, and we want you to be unhappy. Oh, and by the way, go to the corner is a metaphor for saying that we'll lock you up for all eternity in an empty dimension, without food, oxygen, water or anything that could be fun. '_

_Crybabies, I just wanted to have fun and make others share said fun with me._

_But that's not important, no more, all thanks to that lizard with powers of Deadpool... Hey, I may be locked in here, but that doesn't mean that I don't see the news. Anyway, thanks to that Bubblegum or whatever his name is, I'm free and this time there are no strings on me! (It's a reference, let's see if you can guess to what)._

_I hope that humans are ready for chaos, because neither the insect boy and his friends in colored tights, nor the Avengers, nor the overactive magic table and her boyfriend, nor the teenagers with cliché problems, nor the less furry versions of the colored ponies of another dimension, are going to stop me."_

* * *

 

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."  
~Alya Césaire.

 

 _THEEVILDOER Industries_ present.-  
 **EQUESTRIA GIRLS - END OF HARMONY.** _  
_


End file.
